Method and device for measuring position and angle with variable accuracy.
When measuring the position a measuring body or an angular alignment of the measuring body in relation to a reference axis it is of advantage if the measuring body can move freely in a measuring volume, i.e. without bearing on a measuring path or the like. It would also be of advantage if the sensing of the measuring body could take place without contact.